


【佐鼬】不知梨花落满肩（十二）

by qhlc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qhlc/pseuds/qhlc





	【佐鼬】不知梨花落满肩（十二）

佐助平生最恨虚伪。

帝王家虚假的兄弟情谊，朝堂上口是心非的“万岁”，梦中开过的梨花，还有这份或许根本不属于自己本心的爱慕——反正，都是假的。

他甚至一度怀疑宇智波鼬此刻的虚弱都是假的——此人演技过佳，虚实难辨。然而在拉起鼬微微颤抖的手腕的一瞬间，佐助就能感应到对方体内紊乱碰撞的真气与空荡荡的丹田。

记忆中的宇智波鼬高大伟岸，不可超越。每次自己扑进对方胸口时，都能体会到对方温柔宽实的温度；每次瞥见鼬习武，更能看到那流转周身的纯净内息，舞剑时动作犹如惊鸿，刀锋过处劲风阵阵，手腕健实有力，游刃有余。可此刻面对虚弱的兄长，佐助知道鼬的虚弱不馋任何水分。

佐助的手抚上鼬的胸口，那消瘦得能摸到清晰骨骼的胸膛上，还绑满了绷带。佐助不由得生出怜悯，险些忍不住渡送些真气进那空虚羸弱的身体，可生生止住了。佐助并不知道自己心上的慌乱和心痛的原因，到底是由心而生的感情，还是被蛊毒驱使。他连自己都认不清了。

而且，无论鼬虚弱到何种程度，鼬罔顾亲情的冷血，鼬为苟且偷生而种下雌雄蛊蛊的恶毒，都已成了佐助心中的既定事实。

所以他还是折断了那脆弱消瘦的手腕——抱过他、摸过他的头、为他舞剑的手腕。可是折断后，心里又闪过一丝的后悔。

鼬只是周身颤抖了一下，并未发出声响，可因为疼痛而越发纷乱的内息令他不自觉咬破了唇。鼬吃力地凝着瞳，望着似乎陷入某种纠结的佐助。他微张口，似乎极想问什么，可是又将说出口的话咽了回去。

佐助不知道鼬眼中复杂难明的情愫到底是什么，因为他竟然还能看到隐隐的担忧。他不解极了，心中对鼬的疑惑深刻起来，却又不想去面对鼬的身体越发脆弱的事实，因为一想起来，他的心就痛。

可鼬沉静地看着自己的目光，令佐助心底的那一股热火一般的冲动再次被挑起——此刻，只有欲望与恨，最是真切、迫切。

既然是鼬下的雌雄蛊，那么他便该承受惩罚。

他罪有应得。佐助自我安慰着，撕扯着身下人的衣袍：

“未曾想过，皇兄竟然有如此心机……”

“为了被我操，连雌雄蛊都敢下？”

鼬被他说得一时愣了神，他虽然如今虎落平阳，可当年也曾是翻手云覆手雨的皇帝，自小受到正统礼仪教育的他保守而温和，威仪传世，这般荒谬又淫乱的语言，还是未曾听过的。鼬眨了眨眼，张口：

“你……说什么？”

佐助被鼬有些无辜和不甘的眨眼动作吃得死死的，心里的弦被那纤长的睫毛撩拨出热烈的旋律，身下一阵下涌的情欲，满满当当地堵在下体。

坚硬、炙热、急不可待。

可再一转念，想到自己此时的生理反应都是蛊虫的作用，他的怒火便又上来了，与欲火交融联结，几乎要迸发而出。唯一的宣泄口，就是宇智波鼬——他的雌蛊，他的哥哥。

“哼？居然敢明目张胆地勾引我……”佐助一把撕扯掉对方所剩无几的亵裤，将自己涨大到不可思议的器具直直捅向那入口，似乎唯有如此，才能回避心里的那一丝不忍。

鼬只感觉那一刻剧痛袭来，眼前黑白转换，身上更犹如刀刃刺破血肉，面色越发灰败。只听佐助道：“无情无义、唯利是图……既然下了蛊还不承认……呵呵，宇智波鼬，你就是个婊子，还装什么？”

鼬心如刀绞，张口欲辩，可佐助的冲撞将他的一切思绪都撕碎了，只能下意识地从唇缝中断断续续地吐出几个字：“出、出……去……”

虽然身中雌雄蛊，但自幼学习的传统教育令他此刻只想尽可能地避免与佐助的肢体接触，更不能接受僭越的爱。讽刺的是，残存的理智与心中对佐助的感情，早已复杂不清了。

佐助在鼬的体内，自然是极其舒爽的，这一次比上一次的松垮的体验好了不少，不知是自己的器具更大了些还是那穴道回缩了。那咬着自己的穴口由着温暖的血液润滑，吸着自己的身体，令人上瘾的吮吸感和饱满的充实，身心舒畅：

“怎么又想欲拒还迎？呵……是你自己下的蛊，就该自己承受这后果！”

佐助的攻势仿佛狂风暴雨，愈演愈烈。佐助分不清欲火与怒火指尖掺杂着什么，可身体的愉悦是此刻最真实的感官。只有那血肉撕裂的声音和鼬极力压抑的痛哼声与不断抗拒的言语稍微有些煞风景罢了。

鼬感觉自己身上驰骋的佐助越发愉悦地占有和开拓，身上犹如在江上沉浮的小舟一般起起伏伏，心中更是又寒又痛。他不能让佐助这样下去了——雌雄蛊必须解开，不然二人都无法逃脱着纠缠。

鼬颤栗地抖动薄唇，眼神已然迷离浑浊：“杀……了我。”

“杀了你？”佐助停下了身下的动作，俯下身，锐利如刃的眼神压着对方因为痛苦而半眯的眼眸：“你想求死？”

开什么玩笑。佐助想。对鼬再多的伤害，都会被佐助认为是罪有应得，唯有杀了鼬这件事，他做不到——他试过了，做不到。

面对这样锐气逼人的佐助，鼬闭上了双眼。

望着对方近在咫尺的苍白如纸的脸与闭上眼时的决绝，散开的发在针上犹如纸上点晕一朵绽开的墨菊。佐助心中猛然升起一阵巨大的悲悯与怜爱，令佐助几乎要反悔自己的作为。可是他转念一想，又分不清这感情到底是雌雄蛊的缘故，还是自己对宇智波鼬真切的感情。

不管怎样，宇智波鼬不许死。

“想死可没这么容易……哼……你欠我的还得清么？”佐助压着鼬，再次开展了攻势，巨大的根部再次进出对方的身体，他怕宇智波鼬寻死，便道：“你如果死了，我就将你的孩子卖到青楼，成为万人可欺的小倌……”

佐助还未说完，鼬便感觉周身一个激灵，周身的痛楚似乎都减轻了大半，再度睁开双眼，纤长的睫毛下，如黑色晶石一般闪烁的眼眸，似乎再次生出了些希翼：“他……还活着？”

佐助这才意识到自己说漏了嘴，不由得动作一顿，随后则是用愈发猛烈的攻势掩盖自己一瞬的失言，补充道：“是啊，看在泉姐的面子上，他还活着。”

鼬眉头舒展，不知多少年未曾露出和悦神色的寂静如水的面上，竟然跳跃出瞬间的惊喜，犹如古井无波的水面上一丝折射光彩的斑斓。鼬病态的脸上再次显现出多年前的清朗，仿佛昙花一现。

可这份感情不属于佐助。于是年轻的帝王不屑地哼了一声，心中酸涩，一个重重地大力挺进打断了鼬短暂的欢喜，补充道：“你若想见他，便解了这雌雄蛊！”

——唯有解开雌雄蛊，我才能知道，我到底对你抱有怎样的感情。是爱是恨，我竟然自己都分不清。

听了佐助的话，鼬的瞳孔再次黯淡下去，空气再次安静了不少，只有那在体内的巨物的冲撞令他时不时发出压抑的闷哼。

因为他并不知道如何解蛊，他只知道那条流窜在自己体内的蛊虫，几乎踪迹难寻。怎么解？唯有大蛇丸知道。可那人早已不问世事，四处云游，连影都难找。

佐助只知道种蛊人有解蛊之法，不知其中细节，以为鼬是舍不得解蛊，有些怒意涌上：这人果然是骗子，知道只要留着雌雄蛊在彼此体内，自己便无法狠心下杀手。什么“杀了我”之类的言语，果然都是装出来骗取怜悯的把戏！

床榻之上，二人都能感受到彼此鼻息的距离，近在咫尺，可佐助却觉得身下这颜如白玉、眉清目秀的俊朗皮囊下，藏着一副令他心寒的歹毒心肠。他竟然为了自己保命，连自己的亲生孩子都不顾，着实令人恼怒。

“惺惺作态。”佐助掐着鼬的脖颈，一边狠狠地将他贯穿：“你真令我恶心。”

佐助只觉得，他说的话再如何狠辣，都不及给鼬造成肉体上的疼痛来得直接——因为他可以看到鼬痛苦的表情，而这可以稍稍慰藉他一厢情愿的孤独和分不清爱恨的执着。

鼬的心已然痛到麻痹，所以此刻竟仍能无悲无喜地望着对方，面无表情地死守着早就不堪入目的自尊——佐助，做了数十年的兄弟，我竟只令你恶心么？既然如此，你又为何要这般将这恶心强加于自己……倒不如，直接杀了我。

佐助不知道，其实他的每一句戏谑，每一次占有，都是将那人的心寸寸碾过，支离破碎。

鼬身上一阵一阵的被碾压过的疼痛，而佐助力道之大，几乎每一次都要将鼬的灵魂顶出这具身体。

翻云覆雨间，床榻上已满是殷红。木床吱呀作响，幔帐散落碎裂，遍地狼藉，红白混杂，血痕斑驳。

佐助蓄力直直冲向鼬的深处，脸颊贴在鼬侧过头的耳畔，咬着对方的耳垂狠厉地低声说：

“我给你三日……哼，三日内若解不开这蛊，就等着见那孩子的尸骨吧！”

鼬的瞳孔猛然地缩紧，这句话于他，犹如死刑宣判。

言罢，佐助奋力一冲，尽数喷射挥洒在兄长体内的灼热液体，似乎也已然爱恨浑浊，真假混沌。而鼬却头痛欲裂，神志不清。此刻的他只想从这无休无止的荒诞情爱中奔逃。

鼬只能躲避一时的肉体之痛，可是他逃不开的，是重叠的复杂的罪——宇智波众人为他而死的罪，止水为他吟尽毒酒的罪，泉用他的佩剑自刎的罪，还有佐助为他沉沦至此的罪。

唯一还能挽回的，是那个孩子的生命。只要鼬一息尚存，便一定要保他平安。如若不能……那只能在奈河桥上，引一碗忘忧孟婆汤了。

佐助喘着粗气伏在鼬身上，身体已然得到满足，体内那贪婪的蛊虫的欲望也熄灭了大半。此时此刻，望着已然意识不清的鼬，他再次感到心乱如麻，仿佛自己做了一件不该做的事。

此刻的鼬依然昏沉晕厥。而天色也已然转暗，月色被乌云遮挡，惨淡不堪，失魂落魄的光线随着夏夜微带寒意的风吹入散乱不堪的房间，打在鼬薄的如蝉翼的皮肤上，散开的发丝折射出如雪一般的惨然光彩，而鼬微蹙的眉头更如丹青一般点缀出点点令人恻隐的美。

佐助正起身打理衣衫，回身见鼬的容颜，不由得心中一阵摇曳，走近几步，情动之处，竟已不是肉体的欲望，而只是单纯的爱慕。佐助低头，望着对方轻薄的唇，欲吻。

可唇尖尚未来得及触碰，佐助便猛地起身，暗道自己一定是被毒蛊迷惑心智，竟然想要吻这无情无义、罔顾亲情之人！

想起鼬这张刻薄的嘴唇曾经说出多少如刀般犀利的话语，佐助之心再度冷若磐石，一阵厌恶，挥袖甩门而去。

——————————————————————————————————

“你如果死了，我将你的孩子卖到青楼，成为万人可偿的小倌……”

（宇智波团子打了个喷嚏。）


End file.
